Regional Traditions
Religion- Hafjos and Seceded Fiefs Each fief worships their own specific God, but it is one God representative of their culture and tradition. The Gods, also known as the Kings, originated out of the folklore of the region centuries after it was settled by the Haffen peoples, who later broke up into the individual tribes. There are Five Kings of The Voyage King Odlar, of Wealth and Power, King Hornvir, of Freedom and Courage, King Jorald, of Skill and Pride, King Arngeir, of Bravery and Honor, King Fjorlam, of Trust and Betrayal. These Five Kings, after ruling the First Empire, departed on their Voyage to the afterlife. Each to his own boat, each to his own realm. They are revered and honored in their own respective realms, as each of the Kings is present throughout all forms of daily living. Upon death, the town collective decides on what King the deceased seemed to express the most in life, and they hold a feast in the honor of that King. The deceased in given the appropriate rites, and is laid in a boat, with daily items, and sent to sea, so that they may continue their Voyage to their respective Kingdom. Religion- Riverlands The Riverland fiefs, those between the two great rivers of Hafjos, hold strong in their belief that they descend not from the Haffen, but the Roiland peoples. Their religions have mixed over the centuries and have created the Spirits of the Sea. The Riverlands fiefs compare in their belief that Seven Spirits ascended from the Waters, five from the Sea, two from the two Rivers. The River spirits created the Roiland people, and the Sea spirits sustained them. River Yolga, both a Spirit and Mother of the Roiland people. River Ilyid, the Spirit of the Father and Paternal River. Spirit Kann, the Southern Sea Spirit of Duty, Spirit Golid, the Western Sea Spirit of Action, Spirit Faern, the Northern Sea Spirit of Guidance, Spirit Lornn, the Eastern Sea Spirit of Trust, Spirit Filion, the Coastal Sea Spirit of Honor. These Water Spirits, after creating the Roiland peoples, receded back into the waters. Their values impressed into the people, who hope to bring them back by expressing the actions of the Spirits. The Five Values, a code of sorts, helps guide the Roiland people in times of need and struggle. Upon death, a raft is assembled in the shoals during low tide, at midnight. Charms of the spirits are left on the boat, and the people leave as the tide rises. The raft floats to sea, with it's passenger off to rejoin their ancestors. Religion- Norlund Norlund and the fiefs that make it up occupy everything north of the River Ilyid. They are a betrayed people, once of the Hafjos empire, betrayed and enslaved. They are of descent of the Haffen people, but they spit in their name. They practice the same Voyage ritual, but have an additional King to their list. King Norlund The Betrayed, of Vengeance and Anger. Religion- Eangsel The Eangsel fief is a unique and isolate fief that occupies the hills and ancient barrows of the Norlunds, the Eangsel are the true claimants to the region and have resided there for thousands of years. Their religion is nature based and they worship the animals and forests. The main divines of their cult are: Altos- a byword for Deer or deer-like, represents purity. Numii- the bovine, represents honor. Joraldi- the eagle, represents freedom. Gundor- the bear, bravery and courage. The Eangsel claim to be of the mountains, when the Herder brought the mountains to rest in Hafjos, he created the forests to accompany them. The forests, seeking company of their own, created the animals and peoples of the world. In Eangsel culture, the dead, upon receiving cleansing rituals, are placed in barrows in the hills of the land. The belief is that when the mountains are to be herded away to another land, the forests will wake the barrow-lords, as to bring them along on their journey to a new land. Category:Lore